Kirby - The Peaceful Adventure in Dreamland/Script (Polish)
(Przygoda odtwarza muzykę) *''(Nadchodzi tytuł filmu)'' *''(Odtwarzanie utworów tematycznych)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''To imię, które powinieneś wiedzieć.'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''On jest gwiazdą serialu'' *''On jest kimś więcej niż myślisz'' *''Ma maksimum różu'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby to ten'' *''On wraca do ciebie'' *''On wraca do ciebie'' *''Daj z siebie wszystko, co masz'' *''Daj swój najlepszy strzał'' *''Na pewno to odeśle z powrotem'' *''(Trąbka solo)'' *''Och, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Oszczędzanie dnia'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''On jest tutaj, aby zostać'' *''Nie daj się zwieść jego rozmiarowi, nie uwierzysz w twoje oczy'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirrrrrby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby to ten'' *''Kirby, tak'' *(świergot ptaków) *(Kirby, Ribbon, Waddle Dee, King Dedede, Adeleine, Lololo, Lalala, Meta Knight, Tayo, Proko i Bonkers są w drodze do Krainy snów) *Tayo: Tak, czuję świeże powietrze, Proko, wiesz co to znaczy, kolego? *Proko: Tak. *Tayo: Cheeseburgery, napoje gazowane ... *Proko: ... ciasteczka kremowe ... *Tayo: ... jabłka ... *Proko: ... ryż ... *Tayo: ... banany ... *Proko: ... i winogrona. *Bonkers: W porządku, wy dwaj, nie zapomnijcie prawdziwego powodu, dla którego tu jesteśmy. *Lololo: Jesteśmy tutaj, aby rozwiązać misję. *Tayo i Proko: Ah ... *Lalala: Moi przyjaciele czekają na nich w rodzinie, magicznej krainie blasku. *Adeleine: Naprawdę mógłby skorzystać z naszej pomocy. Słuchaj, oto on jest teraz! *(Kamikari leci w ich stronę) *Waddle Dee: Więc, kim są ci faceci? *Kirby: Cóż, jesteśmy bohaterami i bohaterkami. *Ribbon: Jasne! Lubię dźwięk tego. *Waddle Dee: Mam nadzieję, że to świetny moment. *Meta Knight: Na szczęście dla mnie, mam swoje sposoby ... *Kamikari: Kirby ... *Kirby: Co to było ... Czy ty ... *Kamikari: Tak, Kirby. Jestem Kamikari, mądry legendarny król królewski. *Tayo: Miło cię poznać, Kamikari, jestem Tayo. Chyba już poznałeś mojego najlepszego kumpla Proko. *(Kamikari spojrzał na Proko i pomachał do niego) *Proko: Cześć. *Kamikari: Myślałem, że możesz potrzebować dobrych partnerów z twoim połączeniem. *Tayo: Jestem pewien, że zostaniemy długo, prawda, Proko? *Proko: Absolutnie. *Kamikari: Chodź, mamy kontrakt, chłopaki, to twoje podpisy, prawda? *Tayo: Myślę, że tak ... *King Dedede: Pewnie, że tak! Byliśmy nawet świadkami tego, prawda, Proko? *Proko: Racja, Dedede ... *Meta Knight: Obawiam się, że nie zawsze są w dobrym humorze. *Kamikari: Dobrze, teraz to załatwione. Chcę, żebyście poznali moich przyjaciół. *(Nagle ktoś szeleści w krzaku) *Kamikari: Ah, oto jeden z nich ... *Adeleine: Uh, bez obrazy, Kamikari, ale jakie wykształcenie może dostać smok w lesie? *Kirby: Mam nadzieję, że podejrzewają ... *(Purpurowy lodowy smok wyskakuje z krzaka, z pięknym uśmiechem na twarzy) *Stella: Co jest nie tak z burzą śnieżną? Nazywam się Stella, córka Lodowego Smoka. Miło cię poznać. *Tayo: II-Ice Dragon's ... *Proko: ... DD-córka ?! *(Nagle rozległ się donośny skrzek, Tayo i Proko rozejrzeli się nerwowo, na kamiennej ścianie stał czerwonawo-brązowy jeleń ze złotymi żuwakami) *Waddle Dee: Wygląda jak Bugzzy, jeśli była owadem. *Lololo: Fajnie! To kolejny! *Kamikari: Willow, siostra Bugzzy'ego. Przyjdź i poznaj swoich nowych bohaterów i bohaterki, Willow. *Willow: Cześć, jesteś królem Dedede. *King Dedede: Tak się nazywam, nie noście tego, chyba o mnie słyszałeś. *Willow: Oczywiście, twoi rodzice dorastali w tym samym lesie, zanim poszła do ogrodu, kiedy Dreamland była wioską. Miło cię poznać, wasza wysokość. *King Dedede: Miło cię poznać, Willow. *(Była koleżanka z zielonym kółkiem i malowała jej wspaniałe zdjęcia) *Earlene: Cześć, jestem Earlene, córką Paint Roller. Lubię malować obrazy, plakaty i dzieła sztuki. *Proko: Z przyjemnością, Earlene. *Tayo: Daj spokój, chłopaki, chodźmy. *(Kirby i inni poszli na ścieżkę) *Kamikari: Myślę, że po prostu chcą znaleźć swój pokój. Muszą być zmęczeni. *Earlene: Ale oni nie wyglądają, jakby byli zmęczeni ... *Stella: Tak, to jest tak, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie spotkali przyjaciela ... *(Śmiech Earlene, Stella, Kamikari i Willow) *(Kirby i pozostali płoszą się, by się zatrzymać) *Tayo: Może uda nam się to zbadać. *Proko: Mam nadzieję. *Kirby: Uh, chłopaki, jakie są te ścieżki? Nie chcesz spotkać się z resztą przyjaciół? *(Kirby i inni widzieli pole z tysiącem kwiatów) *Tayo: To byli przyjaciele, Kirby, to były smoki, a nawet owady! *Waddle Dee: Wydawały mi się miłe. *(Była tam inna przyjaciółka, która miała niebieską skórę i latające skrzydełka owadów, pojawiła się na polu) *Tayo: Widzisz o co mi chodzi? *Penelope Bronto: Cześć, jestem Penelope Bronto, mogę latać po lesie, a ja jestem siostrą Bronta Burta. *(Penelope Bronto poleciała do kwiatów i zaczęła zbierać) *Penelopa Bronto: Czy zebrałeś mnie o kwiatach? *King Dedede: Nieźle, Penelope Bronto. Ale czy znasz jakieś sklepy i ogrody? *Kirby: Nie ma czasu na ogrodnictwo, musimy robić zakupy! *(Kirby i reszta wpadli na ścieżkę) *Earlene: Nie martw się, chłopaki, musimy je znaleźć ... *Waddle Dee: Skąd to wie o nich? *Proko: Nie ma sposobu, aby zostać i opiekować się! *Tayo: Szybko, tam! *(Kirby i inni w końcu zobaczyli równiny i zobaczyli den) *Tayo: To wygląda na dobrą kryjówkę... *(Tayo, Proko i Kirby ukryli się w jaskini, ale szybko się skończyły) *Tayo, Proko i Kirby: POPŁOCH!! *(Nie było jednak popłoch, ta szara przyjaciółka pachyderma wyszła z jaskini, była bardzo mała, miała nawet dużą różową kokardę na głowie) *Tula: (ziewanie) *Tayo: Przepraszam, że cię obudziliśmy ... *(Tayo i Proko rozejrzeli się, Earlene, Stella, Willow, Penelope Bronto i Kamikari podeszli do nich) *Kamikari: Ah, widzę, że poznałeś najmłodszego z moich przyjaciół. To jest Tula, córka Phan-Phana. *(Tula uśmiechnęła się, gdy uniosła swój kufer wysoko w niebo, patrząc na wszystkich) *Adeleine: Jesteś taki wielki i słodki! *(Adeleine podeszła do Tuły i przytuliła ją) *King Dedede: Czy te słonie chodzą w dżungli i bawią się w wodopoju? *Meta Knight: Znasz Adeleine już od jakiegoś czasu, powinieneś już znać cię lepiej ... *King Dedede: Uczciwa. *Kirby: Jest taka słodka. *Tula: Czy to są nowi bohaterowie i bohaterki? *Stella: Tak, Tula, czekaliśmy na nich długo. *Tayo: (śmiejąc się nerwowo) To nie jest tego warte, nie chcesz nas skrzywdzić, jesteśmy po prostu spłaszczeni! *Proko: Tak, po prostu spłaszczone! *Penelopa Bronto: (chichocze) Och, są dziwne, Earlene! *Earlene: Są w dobrej formie, Penny. *Kirby: Gee, dzięki! *Tayo: Dobra kondycja? Po co? *Stella: Oczywiście, aby nauczyć nas, jak pokonać tę inną drużynę piłkarską. *Tula: Tak, wygrywają za każdym razem! Nigdy nie zdobędę pucharu za moją szafkę na trofea. *(Penelope Bronto wpadła w gałąź drzewa, zwisając jak nietoperz do góry nogami) *Penelope Bronto: Potrzebujemy zespołu z super! *(Willow poruszała się jak grała w koszykówkę) *Willow: Ktoś, kto może pokazać nam wszystkie właściwe ruchy! *Tayo: To mój kumpel Proko, on i inni mają więcej ruchów niż japoński gracz sportowy! *Proko: Tak, zgadza się. *Tayo: Nie martw się, Tula, pomożemy ci zdobyć trofeum. *Tula: Dziękuję. Ponieważ byłem wielkości słonia, wiesz. *Tayo: Nie ma problemu dla mnie. *Willow: Tak się cieszę, że potrafię latać! Ribbon, chcesz ze mną latać? *(Ribbon wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem) *Ribbon: dlaczego nie? *(Ribbon i Willow lecą razem) *Proko: Whoa! *Stella: Oh, tak dobrze się tu czujesz, chłopaki. *Earlene: Tak, jesteś tu mile widziany! *Kamikari: Cóż, cieszę się, że wszystko zostało załatwione. *Tayo: Gee, musieliście przezwyciężyć ciepłe powitanie! *(Kirby i inni znajdują noc w swoim nowym domu) *Tayo: To jest, kolego. Nie ma to jak w domu! (śmiech) *Proko: Nie dostajesz, wiesz, bez zobowiązań? *Tayo: Tak, życie od łokcia do łokcia trochę mi przypomina. To miejsce ma wszystko. Fajne przekąski ... *(Proko podaje Tayo masywną miskę błota) *Tayo: ... przytulny mały hamak, cudowna woda - i to wszystko moje. *Proko: Ooch, świetnie! Już wymyśliłem dwa łóżka! Jeden dla ciebie i jeden dla mnie. *Tayo: (ziewa) Ohh! Ojej, cała ta praca budowlana mnie zmiażdżyła. Chyba wrócę wcześnie. *(Tayo przeczołguje się po mniejszym łóżku i wygodnie leży na większym łóżku wielkości Proko) *Tayo: Ahh! Tak... *(Proko krąży dwa razy, a potem jakoś wrzuca się do mniejszego łóżka, a noga wyskakuje na boki, ale i tak czuje się wygodnie) *Proko: Ahh ... Dobranoc. *Tayo: Śpij spokojnie. *(Poranne słońce wstało w lesie, Kamikari wstało jasno i wcześnie, wołając wszystkich pozostałych) *Kamikari: Gotowy na ćwiczenia wczesnym rankiem, Kirby? *Kirby: Założę się, Kamikari. Chcesz, żebym obudził Tayo i Proko? *Kamikari: Nie, nie przejmuj się. Zostawiłem mu pobudkę. *(Tayo i Proko śpią, Tayo jest zwinięty na Proko, Proko leży na plecach Oboje chrapią W chrapie Proko od czasu do czasu mruczy "Złoto, złoto" Kirby podszedł do boku Tayo i klepnął go, by spróbować obudzić go, ale to nie zadziałało) *Tayo: Jeszcze pięć minut, mamo. *(Kirby pojawił się z budzikiem, a potem zadzwonił prosto w Tayo i Proko) *Tayo i Proko: AAGH! *Tayo: To było dobre. Wygląda na to, że biorę udział w kilku porannych ćwiczeniach. *Proko: Dobry pomysł. *(Tymczasem Kirby i reszta zgromadzili się w dżungli oazy) *Stella: Kamikari powiedział, że dzisiaj rano będziemy brać lekcje tańca. *Tayo: A więc macie lekcje tańca? *Earlene: Oczywiście, że możemy, Tayo. *Tayo: Bardzo dobrze, Earlene, na razie będziemy tańczyć. *Tula: Daj spokój, Proko. Zatańcz z nami. *Proko: Nie wiem ... *Tula: Całkiem proszę? *Proko: Dobra, dobra ... Będziemy ćwiczyć niektóre ruchy taneczne. Chodź, pokażemy ci jak! Zatańczmy! *Tayo: Tak. *(Zaczyna się piosenka "It's Always New") *Tayo i Proko: (śpiewa) ♪ Są moi przyjaciele, tak jak wszyscy się zgadzają ♪ *Tayo: ♪ Jest najfajniejszy od Proko! ♪ *Proko: ♪ On jest najfajniejszy ode mnie! ♪ *Tayo: ♪ Brzmi to dziwnie, ale pochodzi z Kamikari! ♪ *Proko: ♪ On też się gromadzi ♪ *Tayo: ♪ Tak, to dobra woliera ♪ *Tayo i Proko: ♪ Zostali przeszkoleni przez nas wszystkich, uważając to za naszą najmniejszą rzecz *Proko: ♪ Z bardzo dobrym sercem! ♪ *Tayo i Proko: ♪ A więc dzwonią na zegarze, Oh! Zawsze jest dla moich przyjaciół czymś nowym, wschodzić i lśnić, aby wywołać uśmiech, czy znasz odpowiedź, która jest w porządku, Zawsze jest nowa, co za wspaniały dzień! ♪ *Tayo: Dziewczyny, to twoja kolej! *Proko: Daj spokój, wiesz co robić. *Stella, Earlene, Willow, Penelope Bronto i Tula: Robimy! (śpiewa) ♪ Dla moich przyjaciół jest zawsze nowością, wschodzić i lśnić, aby wywołać uśmiech, czy znasz odpowiedź, która jest w porządku ♪ *Tayo, Proko, Stella, Earlene, Willow, Penelope Bronto i Tula: ♪ To zawsze nowy, cudowny dzień! ♪ *Stella: ♪ Mogę się ślizgać po wzgórzach, jak robią to pingwiny ♪ *Earlene: ♪ Mogę malować obrazy, to również prawda ♪ *Willow: ♪ Brzęczenie naszymi skrzydłami ♪ *Penelopa Bronto: ♪ Pewnie, że by to zrobili ♪ *Tula: ♪ Mogę tupnąć, mogę trąbić, jak tylko mogłem ♪ *(Tula trąbki) *Tayo: ♪ Potrafią rozwiązać prawie każdą misję zmienną! ♪ *Penelope Bronto: ♪ Zawsze robimy z dostępnymi umiejętnościami! ♪ *Tayo, Proko, Stella, Earlene, Willow, Penelope Bronto i Tula: ♪ Och! Zawsze jest dla moich przyjaciół czymś nowym, wschodzić i lśnić, aby wywołać uśmiech, czy znasz odpowiedź, która jest w porządku, Zawsze jest nowy cudowny dzień! Zawsze jest dla moich przyjaciół czymś nowym, wschodzić i lśnić, aby wywołać uśmiech, czy znasz odpowiedź, która jest w porządku ♪ *Tayo i Proko: ♪ To zawsze nowe ♪ *Willow, Penelope Bronto i Earlene: ♪ To zawsze nowe ♪ *Stella i Tula: ♪ To zawsze nowe ♪ *Tayo, Proko, Stella, Earlene, Willow, Penelope Bronto i Tula: ♪ Cóż za wspaniały dzień! ♪ *(Kirby i inni dopingują) *Tayo: Dziękuję. Dziękuję Ci bardzo. *King Dedede: Jesteście bardzo wdzięczni! *Proko: Cóż, to wszystko! *Tula: Ta muzyka naprawdę czyni mnie ładną! *Tayo: Dzięki, Tula. *(Powoli wynurzyłem się z cienia, to był mój stary wróg, Hypmija z dużymi żółtymi oczami, naprawdę długie, zielone ciało z wieloma ciemnobrązowymi paskami spływającymi po plecach, z kolcami na głowie.) Potem spojrzał na innych, zachwycony ) *Hypmija: Hmmm, czy moje wężowe oczy zwodzą mnie? (chichocze) co tu mamy? To Kirby. Jak cudownie ... *Proko: Teraz jesteś z nami, chłopaki. Lepiej jest. Masz wszystko, czego potrzebujesz tutaj. Co powiesz na jakiś jogging przez jakiś czas? *Stella: To kolejna dobra rzecz, jesteś otoczony przez twoich przyjaciół, z których jeden chciał biec z nami. *Tayo: Oh, uh, każdy. Mieliśmy wcześniej konkurs joggingu. *(Później Kirby i pozostali przyłączyli się do ćwiczeń wcześnie rano, wybiegli z lasu, a za nimi przyjaciele) *Kirby: Podążaj za nami, chłopaki, nie ma nic lepszego niż odrobina biegania, żeby uzyskać kształt twoich ciał. *(cięcie do Kirby, Ribbon i Bonkers) *Ribbon: I musimy latać ze skrzydłami! *Bonkers: Tak, jak zawsze to mówię! (śmiech) *(cięcie do Earlene i Stelli) *Stella: Ach, nie ma to jak uczucie, że wiatr przechodzi przez twoje kolce. *Earlene: To jest dobre dla serca. Moje obie szybko biją. *(cięcie do Willow i Tula) *Willow: Jak się masz, Tula? *Tula: Świetnie, Willow. Mam wbudowane legwarmers. *(Kirby i reszta przejechali ptaki, lecąc ze skrzydłami) *Tayo: Hej, ptaki, twoje skrzydła są dość eleganckie! *Proko: Wow, myślę, że jego pilot wciąż się rozgrzewa. *(cięcie do Earlene i Penelope Bronto) *Earlene: Uwielbiam biegać po drzewach. *Penelope Bronto: Ja też. (chichocze) *(Earlene minęła Kirby'ego i pozostałych) *Earlene: Ostatni to dobre jabłko. *(W tym momencie lawina jabłek spadła na Kirby'ego i innych, jabłka, które ich nie uderzyły, poślizgnęły się, powodując ich upadek na ziemię.) *Kirby: Dopóki tu jesteśmy, równie dobrze możemy przestać się kąsać. *(Kirby, Tayo i Proko podnieśli jabłko i ugryzli się w niego.) *Stella: Oh, to są jabłka pasyjne. Podobają Ci się? Są niesamowite, są dobre. *Tayo: Whoa, wy, przyjaciele, masz jakiś dziwny gust. *Proko: Chłopaki, lepiej ruszajmy. *(Kirby i pozostali kontynuowali jogging z przyjaciółmi za nimi, jabłko w ręce każdego z przyjaciół) *(Tymczasem w legowisku wulkanu) *Hypmija: Kamihino! Złe Smoki z przeszłości! Mów do mnie! *(W otworze powstaje wulkaniczna istota) *Kamihino: (Śmiejąc się groźnie) *Hypmija: Jesteś? *Kamihino: Tak. Jestem Kamihino. *Hypmija: Co za niespodzianka! *Kamihino: Nikt nie odważył się nawet raz zabić wielkiego króla, ale wy, nie od razu zawiedliście. Z głębi mojego wulkanu wysłałem ci instrukcje dotyczące prostego rytuału. Ale zahipnotyzujesz Kirby i złapiesz ich w wrzącą lawę! Na tym świecie nie ma już żadnego innego źródła energii ... *Hypmija: Wiem, że mieliśmy kilka szczęśliwych ... niepowodzeń *Kamihino: I wygrał! Ale odkąd wasze nieporozumienie zdołało mnie uwolnić, czuję się ... hojny. *Hypmija: Oh, jasne ... *Kamihino: Nadal istnieje sposób na zgromadzenie siły potrzebnej do zniewolenia tego świata i tym razem ... Tym razem wielki król upewni się, że robisz to dobrze! *(Tymczasem w lesie) *Willow: Człowieku, jestem głodna jak moja rodzina! *Kirby: Człowieku, nie trenowałem długo. *Earlene: Dobra dla serca. *Tayo: Co powinniśmy zrobić, zanim Kamikari przyjdzie z naszym jedzeniem? *(Tula zwróciła się do króla Dedede'a) *Tula: Dlaczego nie opowiesz nam kilku historii? *King Dedede: Oh ... Um ... nie wiem ... Tak ... *Willow: Słyszałem o was z wujka Bertholda. *Earlene: Moja mama i tata mówią, że on też cię zna! *Kirby: Nie, nie wiedziałem, że Paul ma dziecko. *Earlene: Moi rodzice to Paint Roller. *Adeleine: Cieszę się, że znalazł kogoś ... *(Tula uśmiechnęła się, a potem Penelope Bronto leciała ze Stellą) *Penelopa Bronto: Czy znasz także naszych rodziców? *King Dedede: Myślę, że mogę poznać twoją matkę ... Czy ma na imię Sierra? *Stella: Tak, ona jest, skąd ją znasz? *King Dedede: To ona żyje w zimnych górach wiele lat temu. *Proko: Oh, gee. *Stella: Czy matka nie jest tylko rozkoszą? *King Dedede (chichocze) Cóż, była wyzywająco czarująca dla mnie, zanim poznała twojego ojca. *Tula: Adeleine, czy znałaś mojego tatę, Tuskera i mamę, Westley? *Adeleine: Może ... Muszę zobaczyć ... *(Zaczyna się piosenka "Good for Friends") *Adeleine (śpiew): ♪ Każdy ma wiele dobrego dla przyjaciół i każdy ma małą randkę, Każdy będzie czasem cię uszczęśliwiać, a wszyscy sprawią, że będziesz wspaniały, Będą wskakiwać na twoją gałąź lub skakać na twojej skale lub flop you w stawie, Podobnie jak życie, które są dobre do pracy, jak szczęście, Są tylko w nieco poza. ♪ *Kirby: Tak! (śpiewa) ♪ Każdy chce robić to, co należy, tylko czasami robią to źle, Kiedy myślą, że uważasz, że są naprawdę słabi i słabi, zachowują się tak, jakby byli okropnie wielcy i silni, krzątają się dookoła i mówią głośno, ale to po prostu udaje, że wbijają sobie nogi w powietrze ♪ *Adeleine (śpiew): ♪ Kiedy mogą po prostu chcieć być przyjacielskimi ♪ *Tayo i Proko (śpiew): ♪ Nikt nie jest tylko czarny lub biały, Jesteśmy różowi ♪ *Stella (śpiew): ♪ I żółty ♪ *Willow (śpiew): ♪ I zielony ♪ *King Dedede (śpiew): ♪ Czasami się mylimy ♪ *Kirby (śpiew): ♪ Czasami mamy rację ♪ *Adeleine (śpiew): ♪ Ale przeważnie jesteśmy gdzieś pomiędzy ♪ (chichocze) *Earlene (śpiew): ♪ Każdy ma trochę ciemnej strony ♪ *Tula (śpiew): ♪ Każdy ma trochę światła ♪ *Kirby (śpiew): ♪ Ktoś, na kim ci zależy, może zranić twoje uczucia ♪ *Penelope Bronto (śpiew): ♪ A potem może to wszystko naprawić ♪ *King Dedede (śpiew): ♪ Może jest zrzędliwy, Może on będzie krzyczeć ♪ *Stella (śpiew): ♪ Może wypełni twoją głowę pełną wątpliwości ♪ *King Dedede: Hm? *Adeleine (śpiew): if Ale jeśli przekręcisz go na lewą stronę, jest dobre dla przyjaciół ♪ *Tayo i Proko: Tak, inni mogą być dobrymi przyjaciółmi. *Adeleine (śpiew): ♪ Każdy ma ♪ *Adeleine, Tayo i Proko (śpiew): ♪ Dobry dla przyjaciół ♪ *King Dedede (śpiew): ♪'' Dobra dobra dobra dobra dobra ''♪ *Kirby, King Dedede, Adeleine, Tayo, Proko, Stella, Earlene, Willow, Penelope Bronto i Tula (śpiew): ♪ Dobry dla przyjaciół ♪ *Stella: Bardziej to lubię. *Kirby: Tak. Dzięki chłopaki. Teraz czuję się lepiej. *King Dedede: Wspaniale. *Tayo: Cieszę się, że to Noc Rodziców ... *Proko: Uh-huh. *Kirby: Myślę, że fajnie jest poznać lodowe smoki, owady, okrągłe stworzenia i ogromne słonie. *Willow: Mam nadzieję, że będziemy wystarczająco dobrzy dla Fantasy High School, kiedy dorosniemy. *Bonkers: Jestem pewien, że dziewczyny będą wystarczająco dobre dla Fantasy High School. *Kamikari: Przyjdź i weź to! *(Kirby i reszta popędzili) *King Dedede: Gosh, myślałem, że nigdy nie zapytasz! *Tayo: O czasie, żeby zakończyć apetyt, co, Proko? *Proko: Tak! *Lololo: Wow, wygląda to całkiem smacznie! *Lalala: Tak, naprawdę. *Kamikari: Tak, z pewnością mam taką nadzieję. *(Tula podeszła do Kamikari) *Tula: Czy mogę nakarmić belę siana, Kamikari? Czy mogę? *Kamikari: Oczywiście, że możesz, Tula. *(Tula zjadła trochę siana) *Kamikari: Co mam ci powiedzieć? Żuć, zanim przełkniesz. Widzieć? *(Kirby i reszta zgodzili się) *Tayo: Rozdzielmy się, musi być coś do jedzenia dużo owoców i warzyw. *Proko: Tak! *(Adeleine zachichotała trochę) *Tayo: Co jest tak zabawne? *Adeleine: Przez chwilę brzmiałeś jak ja. *Bonkers: Tak, naprawdę. *Tayo: Hej, to wygląda na dobre miejsce na szykowanie jedzenia. *(Tayo zatrzymał się przed kłodem, Proko wymierza mu rogi, odsłaniając wiele owoców i warzyw, Tayo podnosi je). *Kirby: Co to jest? *Tayo: jagoda. Jak to wygląda? *Kirby: Mniam! *Tayo: (jedzenie, usta pełne) Mmmm. Smakuje jak kurczak. *(Proko smażył się na jednym z jego winogron). *Proko: Smaczne, ale dobre. *Tayo: (chwytając banana) To są rzadkie przysmaki. Mmmm. (munche) Banana, z bardzo przyjemnym chrupnięciem. *Proko: Nauczysz się ich kochać. *Tayo: Mówię ci, chłopaki, to jest wspaniałe życie. *Kamikari: Co jakiś czas pojawia się coś świeżego. *(Earlene mlaskanie gruszka) *Earlene: Smakowita gruszka, mniam! *Willow: Nie będziesz głodny przez długi czas! *Stella: Wolałbym to, gdyby miał soczyste i pożywne jedzenie, ale mam nadzieję, że wszyscy się cieszą. *Tayo i Proko: Jasne! *(Back at Volcano Lair) *Kamihino: Kirby i pozostali przyjaciele zdobyli nowych bohaterów i bohaterki, prawda? (śmieje się źle) Doskonale pasuje do mojego planu. *Hypmija: Dobrze, że wrzuciłem do lornetki niektóre z moich lornetek. (śmiech) *Kamihino: Dobrze się spisałeś, Hypmija. Wkrótce będę miał w zasięgu ręki wszystkich tych dobrych, małych przyjaciół. I wtedy ja, Kamihino, złe duchy przeszłości, będę najpotężniejszym smokiem w całej chwalebnej przyszłości! (śmiejąc się groźnie) *Hypmija: (chichot) *(Śmiech, do którego dołączyła armia smoków) *(Tymczasem w lesie) *Kamikari: Zrobiłem to dziś rano. *King Dedede: Jeśli nalegasz. Dziękuję Ci. *(Bonkers następnie nalał Kamikari szklankę soku) *Kamikari: Pyszne, jeśli sam tak powiem ... *Kirby: Mówię, że przyjaciele są gotowi do grania w twoje gry. Co mówisz? *King Dedede: Um, cóż, zameldujemy się tutaj za wiele godzin. *Tayo: Wygląda na to, że twoja wysokość jest rozgrzana do tej gry. *Kamikari: Lepiej zacznij przygotowywać przyjaciół, chłopaki. *Bonkers: Jaki pośpiech, Kamikari? Mamy wiele godzin do meczu. To dużo czasu! *Proko: Ma rację! *(rozpuść się w Kamikari, Willow, Stella, Earlene, Tula i Penelope Bronto) *(Willow, Stella, Earlene, Tula i Penelope Bronto w strojach aerobiku) *Earlene: Oczywiście wiemy po prostu o wielkim aerobiku. *Kamikari: Łatwo o to zapytać, Earlene. Zobaczmy... Pierwsza pozycja... Druga... Nie, nie jest. Stażysta był zawsze do zrobienia. Zacznijmy porządek... Mam na myśli ćwiczenia, dobrze? *Tula: Tak. Po prostu lubię też ćwiczyć. *Kamikari: Oczywiście, Tula. *(Później na polu, Kirby i inni pomagają przyjaciołom, aby nadążyć za nadchodzącym meczem z drużyną) *Tayo: Właśnie, chłopaki, świetnie ci idzie. Zrób ryk, Stella, ryknij! *(Stella wypuszcza okrutny ryk) *Tayo: Screech, Willow, Screech! *(Willow używa okrutnego skrzeczenia) *Tayo: To utrzymuje twój ogon w formie, Stella. *Stella: Wielkie dzięki, Tayo. *(Tula balansowała na dużej kuli) *Tula: I utrzymuję tułów w formie. *Kamikari: Z pewnością jesteś, Tula. Aerobik przeznaczony jest dla każdego. *(Bonkers wisi na małpich kratach, Earlene robiła taniec na rolkach) *Kirby: Tak, Earlene. Trzymaj kolana prosto. *(Tayo podskakiwał w ogonie, a Penelopa Bronto brzęczała, śmiejąc się) *Tayo: Czy to nie zabawa, Penny? *Penelope Bronto: Tak. Tak, to naprawdę jest poza drzewem. *Tayo: Więcej do drzewa, jeśli mnie zapytasz. *King Dedede: Dobra, wszyscy. Czas zacząć nasze ćwiczenia w górę iw dół. *Kamikari: Pokaż mu, chłopaki. *(Tula podnosząc tułów w górę iw dół, dopóki nie zabrzmiała) *Stella: Brzmi nieźle, Tula. Masz treningi. *Tayo: Dobra, do góry. Na dół. W górę. Na dół. *(Proko trenuje skok w dal) *Tayo: To jest duch, Proko. *Kirby: I to jest dźwięk. *Kamikari: Daj spokój, chłopaki. Posłuchajmy tego. *(Stella używa swojego ryku, potem Willow używa swojego pisku i Tula używa trąby do trąbienia) *Bird # 1: Uwielbiam cały dźwięk. *Bird # 2: Ja też. *Tayo: Właśnie tak, chłopaki. Posłuchajmy tych metalowych dzwonków. *(Lololo i Lalala robili tańca wstążkowego, Tayo i Proko zaczęli rozciągać szyję) *Proko: To powinno dać nam wystarczająco dużo czasu na rozluźnienie mięśni szyi. *(Penelopa Bronto kręci się i podskakuje, po czym powiesza gałąź drzewa) *Penelopa Bronto: Czy to wystarczająco luźne? *Tayo: Jasne. *(Tayo używa swojego ogona i zaczyna się obracać i podskakiwać, a następnie powiesić gałąź drzewa) *Penelope Bronto: To dobrze! *(Później Kirby i inni byli gotowi na konkurs pływacki) *Earlene: Uwielbiam pływać. *(Earlene wskakuje do wody, Kamikari zobaczył, co robiła Earlene.) *Kamikari: Byłaby znacznie lepszym nurkiem, gdyby nauczyła się trzymać nogi razem. *Earlene: Wejdź! Woda jest w porządku! *(Willow zanurza się w wodzie, a potem Stella zachichotała i ona też zanurza się w wodzie) *(Tayo i Proko nurkują do wody) *Stella: O, ta woda jest tak ciepła jak wanna. *Tayo: W Rzymie. *Penelopa Bronto: Zaczekaj na nas, Tayo! *Tula: Moi rodzice nauczyli mnie pływać. Mogę zrobić Sumatrę i pół. *(Penelope Bronto i Tula nurkują do wody) *Proko: Sumatra i pół? (śmiech) tylko w Indiach. *Tayo: Dobra, chłopaki. *(Tayo, Proko i inni płynęli wokół rzeki) *Proko: Okrążenie rzeki, a potem jest poza wodą. *Tayo: I na boisko do piłki nożnej. *Earlene: Masz rację, Tayo. *Stella: Jesteśmy gotowi na drużynę piłkarską. *Willow: Idź, Drużyna! *Penelope Bronto: (śmiech) *Tula: Przyniosę trofeum do domu moim rodzicom. *(Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad i grupa smoków obserwowali Tayo, Proko i innych) *Justin: Czy masz oko na tych przyjaciół, Chester? *Chester: Tak, Justin. Jak nakazałeś, nie wypuszczę ich z moich oczu. *Justin: Doskonale. *(Kirby i reszta wreszcie znaleźli Justina i jego klan smoków, który pojawił się w grze) *Colton: Słuchaj, Justin. Ci faceci nawet je odtwarzają. *Stella: Oh, mam nadzieję, że to nie jest przywódczy smok. *Willow: Ci źli faceci stoją na końcu. *Tula: Twoja gra powinna ubierać cię w nieskurczoną skórę następnym razem. *Justin: Jeśli gracie w kółko, mamy grę do wygrania. *Kamikari: Zacznijmy grę! *(Później, kiedy przybyli na arenę piłkarską, Stella, Earlene, Willow, Penelope Bronto i Tula byli na niebieskim rogu, a Justin i jego klan byli na czerwonym rogu) *Kamikari: Jakieś inne skargi, Justin? *Justin: Cóż. Potrzebujemy sędziego. *(Tayo podszedł do fotela sędziego i wszedł do niego) *Tayo: Nie ma problemu. Będę sędzią w tej grze w piłkę nożną. *Neal: Sprawdźmy, kto pierwszy serwuje. *Willow: Nie ma problemu. *Tad: Powinniśmy rzucić monetą. *King Dedede: Oh, więc. Kto ma monetę? *(Bonkers pojawił się z jedną czwartą w dłoni) *King Dedede: Oh, dzięki. *(King Dedede wyrzucił monetę w powietrze) *King Dedede: Nazwij to. Głowy! *Lololo i Lalala: Idź, idź, zespole! *Tayo: Racja, dziewczyny. Zagrajmy w czystą grę. *Stella, Willow, Earlene, Tula i Penelope Bronto: Tak, jesteśmy gotowi. *Tayo: Racja, złe smoki, najlepsza stopa do przodu. *Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad i grupa smoków: Jesteśmy gotowi. *(Proko dmucha w gwizdek, a gra rozpoczyna się od kopnięcia piłki przez Earlene) *King Dedede: I tam jest kopnięcie. *(Willow podaje piłkę do Penelopy Bronto, która kopie ją Tuli, przekazuje piłkę Stelli, która używa pająka na klanie Justina, którego się wystraszył, Stella kopie piłkę do bramki) *Adeleine: Dobro. *(Bonkers następnie umieść 1 obok nazwiska przyjaciół na tablicy wyników) *Stella: Dobrze ci idzie, moja piękna kobieto. Dołącz do meczu! *(Colton podał piłkę, ale Willow ją kopnęła) *Willow: Nie na moim zegarku! *(Penelope Bronto kopie piłkę) *Lalala: Czy oni nie mają żadnych zasad? *Lololo: Oczywiście, że tak. Ci przyjaciele wymyślają je, gdy idą dalej. *(Justin kopie piłkę, ale Tula uderzyła piłkę swoim pniem i trafiła na bramkę) *(Bonkers umieść 2 obok nazwiska znajomych na tablicy wyników) *Kirby: Oh, prawie wtedy to miała. *Tayo: Wygląda na to, że skończyła. *(Potem Earlene podaje piłkę Stelli, potem Willow, potem Penelope Bronto, potem Tula) *Justin: Nie stój, groszku! Kieruj nim! *Stella, Willow, Earlene, Tula i Penelope Bronto: Zobaczmy! *(Stella przekazuje piłkę Willow, następnie Earlene, następnie Penelope Bronto, a następnie Tula i kopie w bramkę) *King Dedede: Mamy zwycięzcę! *(Kirby i pozostali dopingowali) *Stella: Gol! *Willow: Tak! (śmiać się) *Earlene: Gra skończona. Wygrywamy! *(Kamikari wręcza Tula trofeum) *Kamikari: Tu, Tula. Do szafki na trofeum. *Tula: Dzięki, Kamikari. *Chester: Nie rozumiem. Mamy taktykę. *Colton: Mieliśmy strategię. *Tad: Mieliśmy sprzęt. *Neal: Ale wciąż przegrywaliśmy. *Justin: Bez mopów, grochu. *(Później tej nocy w lesie) *Willow: To będzie nasze najszczęśliwsze Summer Party w historii. *Tula: Ponieważ mamy trofeum, które można popisać w naszym Open Home. *Tayo: Otwórz dom? Twoje dziewczyny nigdy o tym nie wspominały. Czy to jakieś przyjęcie czy coś takiego? *Stella: To tylko największe wydarzenie magicznego roku ziemi. *Bonkers: Czy będzie jedzenie? *Stella: Oh, dużo gadżetów, Bonkers. Kamikari jest teraz. *Bonkers: Słyszysz to, Proko? *Proko: Pierwszy kumpel może polizać pulę! *(Tayo i Proko zauważyli, że Kamikari zbiera pewne możliwe do zidentyfikowania jedzenie) *Kamikari: Oh, uwielbiam robić sushi. *Tayo: Możemy ci pomóc? *Kamikari: Nie, dziękuję, Tayo. Już mam. Ale mogę pozwolić ci go żuć. *Proko: Słyszysz to, Tayo? *Tayo: O tak. Sushi. Całkowicie używane i wszystko dla nas! *(Stella powędrowała do lasu, przyciągnięta zapachem) *Stella: Mmmmmmm, coś ładnie pachnie. *Proko: Ugh, tak powiem. *Tayo: Co to za zapach? To jest wspaniałe. *Stella: Niezwykle dobra. Świeże sushi, świeże ze stołu. *Kamikari: Wykonane z ogórków, imitacji kraba, wołowiny, marchwi, tuńczyka, łososia i awokado. *Tayo i Proko: Awokado? Mniam! *Kamikari: Penelopa Bronto, czy te gruszki są gotowe do upieczenia? *Penelopa Bronto: (śmieje się) Będą, jak tylko je upiec. *Tayo: Whoa. *(Przyszła do niego Penelope Bronto, a Tayo wrzucił gruszki do kosza) *Penelope Bronto: Dzięki, Tayo. *Tayo: Nie ma problemu. Wygląda na to, że to miejsce po prostu roi się od smakołyków, nieprawdaż? *Penelope Bronto: (chichocze) Nic nie jest zbyt dobre dla naszych gości. *(Tymczasem Kirby wkładał miskę ciosu na stół, gdy rozmawiał ze Stellą) *Kirby: Powiedz, Stella. Kto i tak przyjdzie do tego otwartego domu? *Stella: Wszyscy, Kirby. Moi rodzice byli, Spencer i Sierra. *Kirby: Oh, to twoi rodzice, Stella? *Stella: To jest ich lodowy smok. Ale się pokażą. *Kirby: Wow, to wygląda dobrze. Muszę powiedzieć Tayo i Proko. *(Kirby wszedł do lasu i znalazł Tayo i Proko) *Tayo: Kirby? Co to jest? *Kirby: Mamy problem, chłopaki. *Proko: Powiem. Ja i Tayo właśnie zjedliśmy sushi. *Kirby: Nie. Goście pokazujący otwarty dom to smoki, owady i słonie. *Tayo: Smoki? *Proko: Słonie? *Tayo i Proko: i owady? *(Kirby kiwnął głową) *Kirby: Tak. *Earlene: Musisz spotkać Edwina i Edinę. *Tula: i Pułkownik Tusker i Westley. *Willow: Nie zapomnij o Wiley i Theresie. *Penelopa Bronto: oraz Philip i Panya. *King Dedede: Brzmi dziwnie, prawda? *Kirby: Wasza wysokość, będziemy świetnym kierownictwem w tej krainie z bandą smoków, słoni i owadów. *King Dedede: Przyjazne stworzenia, które mówisz, Kirby? *Kirby: Zrobimy coś. Możemy zostać tutaj. *King Dedede: Nie ma potrzeby, aby knickers w węzeł, Kirby. Nie możemy być pewni, że będą wrogo nastawieni. Mam na myśli, że ich córki są całkiem miłe i przyjazne. *Kirby: Cóż, podejmuję wszelkie ryzyko. *Tayo: Masz rację, nie ma sposobu, żebyśmy zostali zmiażdżeni przez dzisiejsze stworzenia. *King Dedede: Bardzo dobrze, jeśli to sprawia, że czujesz się bezpiecznie, nie powstrzymam cię. *(Spencer, Sierra, Edwin, Edina, Wiley, Theresa, Philip, Panya, Pułkownik Tusker, Westley i pochód armii Phana Phana sztywno stąpają po schodach) *Earlene: Mamo! Tata! *Willow: Moi rodzice nazywają mnie. *Tayo: Hej, Kirby. Ponieważ wszystkie dziewczyny zniknęły, dlaczego nie pójdziemy. *Kirby: Dobry pomysł. *(Kirby, Tayo i Proko zauważyli, że wszyscy są na zewnątrz) *Proko: O tak! Ludzie! *(Wyskoczyła Penelopa Bronto) *Tayo: To ty, Penny. *Penelopa Bronto: (śmieje się) Jesteś. Philip, Panya, poznaj moich nowych bohaterów. *Philip: Penny powiedziała nam o tobie wiele. *Panya: Pewnie, że tak, Philip, jesteś tutaj, chłopaki. *Tayo: Dziękuję, Panya. *Penelope Bronto: Widzisz, ojcze? Po prostu lubią ćwiczyć. *(Tayo, Proko i Kirby, nagle poczuli coś wielkiego, obok nich Spencer i Sierra. *Tayo: AAHH! To są duże! *Spencer: Miło cię widzieć tu u ciebie. *Proko: Oh, nie chcesz nas skrzywdzić, Spencer. To pokarm dla ryb. Zdobyć? *Tayo: Tak, a moje to jedzenie na grubo. Widzieć? *(Spencer i Sierra spojrzeli na Stellę) *Sierra: Stella, to są lepsze smoki niż my. *Stella: Są trochę dziwne, mamo. Ale są niesamowici bohaterowie i bohaterki. *(Earlene, Edwin i Edina przez to przeszli) *Earlene: Oto oni, tato. *Edwin: Tak. *(Wszedł Pułkownik Tusker, Westley, Tula i armia Phana Phana) *Tayo: Oh my! To jest ogromne! Jest gigantyczny! *(Pułkownik Tusker chwyta Tayo za bagażnik) *Pułkownik Tusker: Kim jesteś? *Tayo: Tayo, a to Proko: *Proko: Hej, pułkowniku, zraniłeś Tayo. *Pułkownik Tusker: Zranić go? (chichocze) Chcę go przytulić. *(Pułkownik Tusker przytula Tayo swoim pniem, a potem Tusker położył Tayo na ziemi) *Pułkownik Tusker: Za to, że moja córka czuje się zwycięzcą. *(Tula trzymająca trofeum piłki nożnej, Tayo spojrzał na nią, uświadamiając sobie, o czym mówi, a potem spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem) *Tayo: Oh, to. *Pułkownik Tusker: Tak. Jesteście kumplami w oczach wszystkich naszych dziewcząt. *Westley: On ma rację, kochanie, wiedziałeś, że wszystko w porządku. *(Wiley, Theresa i Willow podeszli do tego) *Wiley: Użyjemy do tego okrutnego skrzeczenia. Dajmy im trzy okrzyki. *(Willow, Wiley i Theresa wypuścili 3 dzikie skrzeczenia, po czym wszyscy zaczęli ich wiwatować) *Kamikari: Teraz, gdy wszyscy się zapoznają, chodźmy na dół po przekąski. Miejcie jakąś niespodziankę Summer Party, wszyscy. *(Tayo i Proko zabierali Bonkerów, żeby im przelał trochę Summer Party, którą Ribbon wręczył im. *Kamikari: To jest duch, chłopaki. *(Tayo i Proko wziąwszy łyk uderzając go w usta, zanim go połknęli) *Tayo: Hmmm. Jaki ciekawy smak. *Proko: Tak. Tangy, a jednak ostry. *Kamikari: To stara recepta. Juicy Apple Punch, wykonane ze świeżych. *Tayo: Tak, świeże. *King Dedede: Oh my, Willow. To wygląda interesująco. Co to może być? *Willow: Coś dla mojego taty, twojej wysokości. Zrobiłem to w klasie Arts & Crafts. *(Willow podniosła pobliską limonkę i umieściła ją na igłach, a następnie zatrzasnęła przedmiot, pozostawiając kciuk zaciśnięty na czubku jego "głowy", gdzie znajdowała się dziura. Podniosła przedmiot, wskazując "głowę" "do pobliskiego pustego szkła i zdjąłem kciuk z wierzchu, zielony sok, by wytrysnąć z góry i wlać do szklanki). *Willow: To jest sokowirówka. *King Dedede: Ahh, interesujące. *(Willow podniosła szklankę) *Willow: Teraz możesz mieć gorzką lemoniadę, kiedy chcesz, tato. *(Willow podała Wileyowi szklankę, otoczył ramieniem córkę i pociągnął zieloną lemoniadę, sprawiając, że twarz się skurczyła z kwaśnej treści, a jego twarz powróciła do normy i znów spojrzał na Willow) *Wiley: To wspaniale, Willow. *(Wiley pije resztę) *Wiley: Aahh, miło i kwaśno. To sprawia, że moje żuchwy są marudne. *(Tymczasem Stella pokazywała Spencera i Sierrę ogromną zbroją) *Stella: Zrobiłem to dla ciebie, tatusiu. To zbroja. *Spencer: Wspaniale. Właśnie to czego potrzebuje. Pozwól, że spróbuję. *(Stella podeszła do niego w Spencer i Sierra i założyła na nich zbroje. *Stella: Niesamowite. Pasuje. *Spencer: Fajnie. *Stella: Zobacz sam. *(Stella pokazuje rzekę, pozwalając Spencerowi i Sierrow zobaczyć zbroje pasujące do tego, co byłoby ich odbiciem) *Sierra: To wspaniale. *Tayo: Powiedziałbym, że to bardzo przemyślany prezent, Spencer. Ale to nie jest refleksja nad tobą *Spencer: Cóż za wspaniały prezent. *Kamikari: Wszyscy przyjaciele bardzo ciężko pracowali nad swoimi prezentami. *(Earlene następnie chodziła niosąc coś, co wyglądało jak nowe kolorowe wiadro z farbą i pędzel) *Earlene: Zrobiłem mój prezent w klasie naukowej. To przenośny artysta. Z barwnym obrazem, który trwa tygodnie. *(Earlene zaczęła malować obrazy) *Earlene: Dla ciebie. *(Edwin i Edina wzięli wiadra z farbami i pędzle i zaczęli malować wszystkie obrazy) *Edina: To kładzie farby na moich zdjęciach. Dziękuję, Earlene. *Earlene: Nie ma za co, mamo. Myślałem, że dostaniesz z tego ładunek. *Edwin: Tak, nie martw się. *Kamikari: Pokaż swojemu ojcu, co stworzyłeś, Tula. *(Pułkownik Tusker i Westley uklękli, żeby odebrać prezent Tuli) *Tula: To jasne światło. Aby rozjaśnić najciemniejszą jaskinię. *Pułkownik Tusker: Cóż za miły prezent, Tula. *Kamikari: I na koniec, twoja córka chciałaby zagrać dla ciebie najnowszą kompozycję. *(Penelope Bronto siedziała na pokazie instrumentalnym, odwracając się, by spojrzeć na groud) *Penelope Bronto: Nazywa się "Słodki lot do skrzydeł". (chichocze) *(Penelope Bronto zaczęła grać swoją piosenkę) *(Tymczasem na zewnątrz Justin i jego klan słuchali piosenki) *Chester: Wygląda na to, że się bawią, Justin. *Justin: Tak. Będziemy używać wulkanu i pułapki Kirby. *(Penelope Bronto skończyła piosenkę, a następnie odwróciła się do publiczności wiwatującej) *Philip: Fantastyczne, Penelope Bronto. *Kamikari: Bravo. *Willow: Tak! *Spencer: Sprawiłam, że moje łuski są idealnie zimne. *(Kirby i inni również bili brawo) *King Dedede: Bravo, Penelope Bronto. *Proko: Encore! Bis! *Tayo: Mówię, że dajemy tę rękę. *Penelopa Bronto: Dziękuję, och, dziękuję. *(rozpuścić się na wulkan rano) *Justin: Prawie je mieliśmy. Ci zgniłe przyjaciele wygrywali mecz. *Kamihino: Nie mylisz się, Justin. *Hypmija: Musimy coś zrobić, Kamihino. Kirby ma pułapkę. I co teraz? *Kamihino: Teraz Kirby powie ci wszystko, co wie. I słuchasz. *Justin: Poszliśmy na te wszystkie kłopoty, żeby posłuchać tego małego różowego głupka? *Kamihino: Ten mały różowy głupiec to Kirby. Zna zalety swoich przyjaciół, ich słabości, kim są sprzymierzeńcy. W skrócie, Kirby jest opiekunem wszystkich bohaterów Krainy Snów. *Hypmija: Aha, a jeśli nam powie, to znamy wszystkich bohaterów Krainy Snów. *Kamihino: Uzbrojony w tę wiedzę, przejęcie Krainy Snów będzie prostą sprawą. Nawet dla ciebie. *Justin: Tak, nawet dla mnie. Smoki rządzą Krajem Snów. *Kamihino: Tak. Ale nie ma czasu do stracenia. Kirby jest bardzo ważny dla Dreamland. Nie ma wątpliwości, że zgniłe przyjaciół już szukają. *Justin: Oh, każę mu mówić, w porządku. To będzie łatwe. Nie złapał tego Kirby'ego od czasu, kiedy go znaleźliśmy. *(rozpuść się w lesie, Ribbon ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się) *Ribbon: To była ulga. Gdzie jest ktoś tutaj? *(Kirby i reszta spali) *Ribbon: Kirby! Chodź, Kirby, musimy iść. Obudź się! *Kamikari: Ribbon się obudziła ... *King Dedede: Jasne, że tak, Kamikari ... *Ribbon: Obudź się, Kirby! *Kirby: Dobra, dobra. Przybywali. Przybywali. *(Kirby i pozostali ziewają) *(Później Kirby i inni poszli do lasu, aby pokonać Kamihino i jego smoczą grupę) *(Nagle Kirby zauważył coś, co spowodowało jego sapanie, to było Hypmija, ale miało spiralne kolory) *Hypmija: Przepraszam, czy mógłbym ci pomóc? *(Kirby, nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał tego węża, nie był zahipnotyzowany ani nie wiedział, co może zrobić, został natychmiast opanowany przez spiralne kolory, przerażony wyraz Kirby zmienił się w uśmiech, Kirby zbliżył się do Hypmija) *Hypmija: Jesteś zagubiona, mała? *(Hypmija manewrował głową, sprawiając, że Kirby kiwał głową na jego pytanie) *Hypmija: Jesteś złapany? Idę! *(Kirby nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Hypmija, gdy uwodzicielsko się do niego odezwał, Hypmija skinął na Kirby'ego, żeby wszedł na mały kamień, Kirby zrobił to i spojrzał w górę na gigantycznego węża.) *Tayo: Jak myślisz, jak nieodpowiedzialnie się nim zaopiekuję? *Stella: I nie zapomnij o leniwych, bezsilnych i ... *Tayo: (zszokowany) Kirby! *(Hypmija uśmiechnął się do niego, zanim użył swojego ogona i przygotował się na złapanie Kirby, ale jak się wydawało, że Kirby zostanie złapany w całości przez węża, Tayo złapał Kirby i odciągnął go.Ta nagła akcja sprawiła, że Hypmija nie tęskni za Kirby i wpadł w zamiast tego ziemia) *Tayo: Kirby, powiedz do mnie, mała! *(Kirby obudził się z transu) *Kirby: Uh ... Huh? *Tayo: Wszystko w porządku, Kirby? *Proko: Chyba, ale to było naprawdę przerażające. Spada z tej gałęzi, ale także ... *Kirby: To było ogromne ... *Tayo: Shh, w porządku, Kirby, jesteśmy tutaj. *Kirby: Ale ... ale gdzie jest ten wąż, czy on idzie tą drogą. *Lololo: Nie, nie, on odchodzi. *Lalala: Tak, on odchodzi, więc nie musimy ... och, moja dobroć, spójrz na to. *(Tayo i Proko roześmiali się) *(Hypmija spojrzał na Tayo i Proko, gdy zaczął fruwać z frustracji) *Hypmija: Oh, sam bym cię tam zabrał, ale obawiam się, że cię spowolni ... *(Hypmija nagle się zatrzymał, był zdezorientowany, ale kiedy spojrzał za siebie, zauważył, że jego ogon utknął między dwoma małymi drzewami, ale zobaczył coś w ogonie, to był węzeł, o to właśnie śmiali się Tayo i Proko) *Tayo: Hehe, chłopaki, ma węzeł w ogonie. *(Earlene, Stella, Penelope Bronto, Tula, Willow, Lololo i Lalala również to zauważyli i wybuchnęli śmiechem) *Willow: O mój Boże, to takie straszne. *Lololo: To ja nazywam wężem koronkowym. *Stella: Tak, ten wężowy koronkowy wąż, który ma węzeł w ogonie. *Hypmija: Heeheehee, ma węzeł w ogonie. *(Hypmija walczył o uwolnienie się, wreszcie uwolnił się, ale tak mocno pociągnął za ogon, że jego cewki zderzyły się z nim i były ustawione jak akordeon, Hypmija, nie chcąc ryzykować, że znowu będzie wyszydzany, odleci) *Hypmija: Jeśli znów zobaczę tych zgniłych przyjaciół, to będzie za wcześnie. Oooh, mój biedny kręgosłup. *(Hypmija wciąż ma węzeł zawiązany w ogonie) *Kirby, Tayo, Proko, Earlene, Stella, Penelopa Bronto, Tula, Willow, Lololo i Lalala: (śmiech) *(Kirby, Tayo, Proko, Earlene, Stella, Penelope Bronto, Tula, Willow, Lololo i Lalala w końcu się uspokoili) *Proko: To było zabawne. *(Kamikari do Tayo) *Kamikari: Więc uratowałeś Kirby, prawda? *Tayo i Kirby: Tak. *Waddle Dee: Poczekaj chwilę ... Myślę, że to są ruchome piaski ?! *King Dedede: Waddle Dee ?! *Waddle Dee: Pomoc! Pomóż mi! *(Właśnie wtedy Earlene i Tula zauważyli Waddle Dee) *Earlene: Brzmi jak Waddle Dee. *Tula: Może próbują pomóc i odciągają ruchome piaski. *Waddle Dee: Ktoś nadchodzi! *(Waddle Dee zauważył Earlene i Tula) *Waddle Dee: Pomóż nam! *Tula: Ale dlaczego? Utknąłeś w ruchomych piaskach! *Waddle Dee: Czy mógłbyś mnie wypuścić z tych ruchomych piasków? *Earlene: Tak, w porządku. Próbowałeś wyciągnąć Waddle Dee z ruchomych piask. *(Earlene zanurzyła koniec kłody w ruchomych piaskach, w pobliżu Waddle Dee, powoli sięgnęli po pień, uważając, by nie zatonąć dalej, a kiedy wszyscy już trzymali ręce na kłodzie, Earlene i Tula podnieśli kłódkę. Podnieśli ją tak mocno, że wypuściła Waddle Dee w powietrze, wylądował na ziemi niezbyt daleko od nich.) *Waddle Dee: Dzięki, że nas wyciągnęli, chłopaki. *Earlene: Nie ma problemu. *Tula: Wszystko w porządku. (chichocze) *(Tayo i Proko znaleźli się na bagiennych kamieniach) *Tayo: Bagno jest tutaj bardzo klejące. *Proko: Naprawdę? Dobry. *(Tayo spogląda na Proko i zauważa, że to nie był kamień, za nim wznosił się ogromny krokodyl) *Tayo: AAAAHH! *(Proko odwraca się i widzi krokodyla) *Proko: AAAAAHHH! Biegać! *(Zęby krokodyla tuż za nimi) *Tayo: W ten sposób! *(Uciekają wąsko, przeskakują od skały do skały przez rzekę i poza zasięgiem szczęk krokodyli coraz bardziej wynurzają się z wody, spoczywają na dwóch nieruchomych "kamieniach" dalej w dół i zaczynają dyszeć) *Tayo: To był bliski. *Proko: Tak ... *(Kamienie, na których siedzą, wznoszą się i ukazują się jako bardziej krokodylne głowy.) *Tayo i Proko: AAAAHHHH! *(Tayo podciąga kończynę, wydostając się poza jej zasięg, jednak Proko przebiega obok niego, przeskakując od krokodyla do krokodyla w dół rzeki). *Tayo: Nie! Nie odchodź! *Proko: Rozproszę ich. Biegać! *(Proko zsuwa się z ostatniego krokodyla do wody, a gdy podchodzi, z trudem łapiąc powietrze, krokodyle kręcą się nad nim) *(Tayo przesuwa krokodyle z gałęzi) *Tayo: Uważaj! *(Proko jest sparaliżowany przez strach, otwarte usta przed nim zostają nagle zaciśnięte przez Tayo'a, który na nim skacze) *Tayo: Daj spokój! *(Tayo i Proko wspinają się po gałęziach na brzeg, poza zasięgiem niebezpieczeństwa, od góry, spuszczają się i odpoczywają na kilka chwil, a potem cofają się, by spojrzeć za krawędź, krokodyl opada w dół, wściekły na oszukiwanie ich posiłku) *Tayo: Zrobiłem to ... Zrobiłem to! *(Tayo "thppbbts" krokodyle) *Proko: Hah! *(Tayo i Proko wracają do Kirby'ego i innych) *Tayo: Oh! Widziałeś jakie zęby mieli? Oni po prostu ... "Rrarrarrarrarr" ... (śmieje się) Prawie nas zjedliśmy, ale potem wskoczyliśmy na jego czaszkę, a potem zamilkło na niego ... tam dostali to, co byli tolerancyjni i byliście naprawdę odważni ! *Kamikari: Cóż, po prostu byłeś odważny. Mogłeś zostać zabity na bagnach. *Tayo: Tak, proszę. Ale bądź drogi i po prostu przejdź do części o Kirby? *Kirby: Ja? *Kamikari: Dobra, spójrzcie: zabieracie Kamihino i grupę smoków ... (kontynuuje niezrozumiale w tle) *Stella: (myśląc z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy) Co powinienem zrobić? Nigdy nie pokonamy tych złych facetów. *Willow: (myśląc z niepokojem) Tak, tak, mów o tym. *Earlene: (myśląc z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy) Musimy coś zrobić, chłopaki, zabierzemy tych złych. *Penelope Bronto: (myśląc, z wyrazem zaniepokojenia) Co możemy zrobić? Nie mamy wyboru, aby pokonać tych łajdaków. *Tula: (myśląc z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy) Och, dobro, zranimy się, jeśli nie znajdziemy Kamihino. *Kamikari: ... Kirby musi zmierzyć się z Kamihino i pokonać go w zwycięstwie. *(Kamikari wpatruje się w Tayo, Proko, Earlene, Stellę, Penelope Bronto, Tula i Willow, którzy stoją tam cicho jak świerszcze świerszcze) *Kamikari: Rozumiesz? *Tayo, Proko, Earlene, Stella, Penelope Bronto, Tula i Willow: Tak. *(rozpuść się na Justina i jego klan w jaskini Kamihino na zewnątrz) *Justin: Bracia! Roboty! Spójrz na siebie i na swoje obleśne więzienie! Kto tam jest? *(Pojawia się grupa Robo-Waddle Dees i idzie w kierunku Justina i jego klanu) *Robo-Waddle Dees: Kirby. *Justin: A teraz, gdy ustawiam ciebie, wyrosłeś na dużego! Jaka jest pierwsza rzecz, którą zamierzasz zrobić ?! *(Wkrótce Robo-Waddle Dees zmieniło się w gigantyczne Robo-Waddle Dees, większe i przerażające) *Big Robo-Waddle Dees: CLOBBER GO! *Justin: Dobra odpowiedź. *(Justin wskazuje na Kirby'ego i innych) *Justin: Pozostali znajomi będą tacy. *(Big Robo-Waddle Dees zgodził się i podszedł do Clobber Kirby) *(rozpuść się w legowisku Kamihino) *(Kirby i pozostali podkradają się do jaskini, zza jaskini obserwują zbliżające się hordy smoków) *Adeleine: Huh? Big Robo-Waddle Dees? O nie! Co powinniśmy zrobić? *Tayo: Smoki. Nienawidzę smoków. (Do Kirby'ego, szepcząc) Jak zamierzasz się pozbyć tych gości? *Kirby: żywa przynęta. *Tayo: Dobry pomysł. (Uświadamia sobie) Hej. *Kirby: Daj spokój, Tayo - musicie stworzyć dywersję. *Tayo: (Incredulous) Co mam wtedy zrobić? Ubierz mnie jak dziewczynę i zatańcz hula? *(Kiedy się obrócili, usłyszeli bębny za smokami, zobaczyli Tayo w spódnicy hula i Proko z jabłkiem w ustach) *Tayo: LUAU! (śpiewając) Jeśli jesteś głodny mięsa i soczystego mięsa, zjedz tutaj mojego kumpla, Proko, bo to uczta. Przyjdź i zjedz kolację, na tym smacznym winie, wszystko co musisz zrobić, to wejść w kolejkę. *(Smoki wysunęły swoje języki, Przyciągnęły ich do tej dywersji, gdy zbliżyły się do hawajskiego duetu, Kirby i reszta ukryli się za smokami, niewidocznymi) *Tayo: Boli cię *Proko: Tak, tak, tak *Tayo: Na trochę bekonu? *Proko: Tak, tak, tak *Tayo: To wielki facet *Proko: Tak, tak *Tayo: Ty też możesz być dużym facetem. ''OOH! *(Uciekli, krzycząc, aby poprowadzić niektóre ze smoków, Kirby i reszta to robią) *Kamikari: Chłopaki, zbierajcie swoich przyjaciół. (z determinacją) Kirby i ja, szukając Kamihino. *(Kamikari podchodzi do sali tronowej Kamihino) *(Kamikari pojawia się na półce, skacze.) *Kamihino: Kamikari. Nigdy nie myślałem, że cię widzę. *(Kamihino nadstawiające smoki ponad nim gniewne spojrzenie) *Neal: Nie patrz na mnie! *Tad: Nie ma mowy! *Kamikari: Jesteśmy tutaj. *Kamihino: Kamikari, coś jest zmianą. *Kamikari: Jak mogłeś pozwolić na to? *Kamihino: Jak mogłeś wrócić? Kiedy przez cały ten czas trzymałem twój mały sekret. *Kamikari: Muszę wracać. *Kamihino: Dlaczego? *Kamikari: Jestem prawowitym bohaterem. *Kamihino: Och, on jest prawdziwym bohaterem. (chichocze) Przepraszam, że przerwałam twoją skargę. *Kamikari: Ktoś zginął, wszystko, za czym stał mój brat! *Kamihino: (chichocze) Twój brat ... Był niczym ... *Kamikari: On był wielkim królem! *Kamihino: On jest zaginionym królem! Był pompatycznym, aroganckim, niedorzecznym głupcem! On i jego wielbiciele chcą wszystkiego. Podczas gdy ja wpadłem w jego cień. Ale dam ... Biorę go! *Kamikari: Zdradziłeś mojego brata? *Kamihino: Tak. A teraz twoja kolej. Dobranoc słodki książe. Zdobądź je, głupcy! *(Kirby i pozostali atakują smoki) *(Willow zmaga się ze smokiem) *Willow: Będę cię, ty nędzny gad-głupcze! *(Willow zatrzaskuje nogę smoka, tworząc efekt pęknięcia kości, gdy smok zemdlał) *Willow: Bum! śmiech *Tula: Mogę wyglądać nieszkodliwie. Ale jestem twardy! *(Tula wyciąga kilka smoków, a ona chwyta smoka za bagażnik) *Tula: Nie zadzieraj z córką Phan-Phana. Jak tego chcesz? *(Tula wyrzuca smoka z pnia) *(Willow i Tula rozpoczynają salę Arsenio "Ooh, ooh") *(Earlene splata smoki swoim kolorowym pędzlem) *Earlene: Spryskaj twarze, chłopaki? *(Trzy smoki zemdlały) *(Earlene funtów kilka smoków) *Earlene: YEAH! *(Rogaty smok gryzie w Stellę, ale tęskni) *Stella: Nie dzisiaj! *(Stella uderza pięściami w smoka) *Stella: Ups. Prawie boli mnie ręka. W porządku. *(Proko szarżuje na Tayo, który jeździ za nim, a smoki lecą wszędzie) *Proko: Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah! *Tayo: Przepraszam. Tutaj jest gorąco. Pop tych facetów! *(Efekt dźwiękowy uderzenia kręgli, gdy smoki latają, a komiks Stelli walczy w kung-fu w stylu "B-movie" z efektownymi efektami dźwiękowymi) *Stella: (Kiedy uderza różne smoki) WwwA! Hozah! Hazoww! Yaa! Yah! hhyEEOOWww! *(Penelopa Bronto bzyka coraz szybciej, gdy smoki ścigają ją) *Penelope Bronto: Nie możesz mnie złapać! (śmiać się) *(Wściekle szukały jej smoki, ale zanim zdążyły się przeszukać, Penelopa Bronto pojawiła się na klifie wysoko). *Penelope Bronto: Hej, chłopaki! Dlaczego nie wybierasz kogoś swojego rozmiaru? *(Smoki kiwnęły nerwowo głową) *Penelope Bronto: Użyję moich pięknych skrzydeł, żeby z niego skorzystać! Skosztuj moich owadzich stóp! *(Penelope Bronto szarżuje i popycha i kopie inne smoki.) *Penelopa Bronto: Weź to! I to! I to! *(Dwa smoki uciekły) *Penelope Bronto: I trzymaj się z daleka! się *Justin: Zdobądź je! *(Jeden z Big Robo-Waddle Dee szczypie pazury w Justinie) *Justin: YEOW! Nie! Zdobądź je! Nie ja! Im! *(Jeden z Wielkich Robo-Waddle Dee wpatruje się w Justina) *Justin: Głupie roboty. *Chester i Colton: Ouch. *(King Dedede i Bonkers walczyli z Big-Robo Waddle Dee) *Bonkers: Okay, ty wielki głupcze! Przyjdź do tego! *Justin: Teraz wiem, jakie jesteście smokami, peabrains! *(Chester i Colton zaczęli się śmiać) *(Lololo i Lalala wyjmują trochę robotów) *Justin: Chłopaki! Zrób swoje roboty w trybie Gear! I kopnij jakiś tyłek stworzenia! *(Penelope Bronto umieszcza gejzer na ogonie Justina i blast go) *Justin: OUCH! Och, czy mój ogon się pali? *Penelope Bronto: śmiech *(Penelope Bronto szybko brzęczy w kierunku Kirby'ego i innych) *Stella: świeci Co? *Willow: świeci Huh? *Earlene: świeci Whoa. *Tula: świeci Wow. *Penelopa Bronto: świeci śmiech To łaskocze! *(Stella, Willow, Earlene, Tula i Penelope Bronto przekształcają się w przyjaciół Magical Creature) *Justin: Więc ... Magiczne stworzenie Przyjaciele tylko ze smokiem, jelonkiem, koleżanką, słoniem i latającym owadem. Żałosne! Stój wysoko, moje wielkie roboty! Mamy te niedorzeczne grupowe stwory z przewagą liczebną! *Stella: W imieniu Kamikari, ukarzemy te roboty! Każdy. Zdejmijmy je! *Willow, Earlene, Penelope Bronto i Tula: Masz rację! *Justin: Nie! To nieprawda. Znam magiczne moce. Roboty, zrób coś! *(Ale Big-Robo-Waddle Dees nie wie) *Stella: Oh, słucham cię, roboty. Teraz słuchasz nas. Porwiesz nas raz, a już nigdy więcej nie porwiesz. *Justin: Ty ... Nie zrobiłbyś! To roboty! *(Stella, Earlene, Willow, Penelope Bronto i Tula, kiedy wystrzeliwują swoją magiczną moc z ich wybuchów, Big-Robo-Waddle Dees krzyczeli, gdy atak uderzył, powodując powrót do normalności, powodując ucieczki Robo-Waddle Dees) *Tula: Koniec gry. *Earlene: Do zobaczenia, przegrani! *Stella, Willow, Earlene, Tula i Penelope Bronto: Boom, badda, bum, bum, bum, HA! *Penelope Bronto: Zdobądź jedną dla przyjaciół z drużyny Creature. *(Kamikari i Kirby podskakują, by zmierzyć się z Kamihino w sali tronowej) *Kamikari: Znalazłem cię. *Kamihino: Przyszliście do was, chłopaki. *Kirby: Nie mamy pojęcia, o czym mówisz. *Kamihino: To zbyt łatwe. To prawie znika twój brat. I, Oops! Ptaki z worka. *Kamikari: Zejdź, Kamihino. *Kamihino: Nie sądzę! Jestem mistrzem! *(Kirby wykorzystując umiejętność "Fire Kirby", Kamikari i Kirby walczą z Kamihino na arenie wulkanicznej Kamihino pluje ogniem przeciwko Kamikari i Kirby po raz ostatni, obaj tęsknili, Kamikari pluje lodem na niego, a Kamihino traci balansował i upadał, wylądował z tlącym się blaskiem, tak jak smoki wynurzały się z płomieni i podeszły do niego.) *Kamihino: Och, przyjaciele. *Hydra # 1: Co? Dopiero co nazwał nas wrogami. *Hydra # 2: Tak, ja też słyszałem. *Kamihino: (bardzo zdenerwowany) Nie... nie, nie... ja wszystko wyjaśnię. Nie, nie rozumiecie. Nie, ja tylko tak powiedziałem. Nie, NIE! *(Ale hydraty zignorowały prośby Kamihino i pożreły go żywcem razem, gdy ogarnęli płomienie ognia, przypieczętowując losy Kamihino raz na zawsze) *Justin: Płomienie zbliżają się do siebie. Musimy iść! *Chester: Co? Nie. *Tad: Nie możemy! *Neal: To nie jego wina, twoja pułapka zawiodła na zawsze. *Colton: Ale nie skończyliśmy pracy! *Justin: No cóż, jest tu tak dobry jak martwy ... Ruszajmy! *(Justin i jego klan wylatujący z wulkanu i opuścili scenę) *(Tymczasem Tayo obejrzał się na Kamihino, którego całkowicie pochłonął, gdy hydry opuściły scenę, nie wydawało się, żeby go przesunęły) *Kirby: Daj spokój, chłopaki! Wrócimy do lasu w mgnieniu oka! *Earlene: Wracasz do lasu? Co powiesz na powrót do domu? *Tula: Tak, uratowaliśmy Waddle Dee wydostał się z ruchomych piask. *Waddle Dee: (wzdycha) Rozumiem, chłopaki. *King Dedede: Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wszystkie moce prowadzą do lasu. *(rozpuszcza się w lesie w nocy, muzyka Rap gra, jak wszyscy tańczą do niej z okazji dziewczyn, Kirby nawet zdecydował się dostarczyć tekstów) *Kirby: ''Więc, z bohaterami to było proste, aby uciec od pułapki Kamihina, teraz uwolnijmy się, tańczmy i klaskajmy, i usłyszmy mój rap Kirby. Tam jest tatuś Spencer i Sierra, który cieszy się, że jego córka się opiekuje, a wszyscy ci faceci z Dreamland są tutaj, by zatańczyć nocny zespół. *(Zgodnie z jego słowami Spencer i Sierra tańczyli ze Stellą, a reszta też była w kraju, tańcząc z przyjaciółmi, a King Dedede też tam był, tańcząc z Kamikari) *Kirby: I są Kamikari i Dedede, wydzwaniając do mojego królewskiego dekretu. *(W pobliżu, Bonkers tańczył z Earlene, z Edwinem, Ediną, Pułkownikiem Tuskerem, Westleyem i armią Phan Phana obserwujących i klaszczących) *Kirby: I Bonkers "z Earlene, która chce być sceną z trzaskiem, a Penny naprawdę robi swoje, taniec dla dwóch, Penny. *(W pobliżu, Tayo i Proko wszyscy robili taniec conga) *Kirby: Tayo i Proko są zawsze na imprezach. *(Gdy tańczyli, zdarzało im się przechodzić obok Kamikari) *Tayo: Muszę ci powiedzieć, Kamikari. To wspaniała impreza. *Kamikari: Och, z pewnością mam nadzieję, że nowo przybyli też tak myślą. *Proko: Nowo przybyli? *Kamikari: Tam. *(Kamikari gestem macha skrzydłem w kierunku małego tłumu przy jednym z nich) *Kamikari: Poznaj swoich nowych przyjaciół i ich rodziców. *(Byli Moonja i ich córka, Flappy i ich córka, i Masher i ich córka, Joy natychmiast pochłonęła Tayo.) *Tayo: Nowi przyjaciele? Nowi rodzice? (chichocze) Właśnie zaprzyjaźniliście się z moimi. *Proko: (śmieje się) Założę się, Tayo. *King Dedede: Przypuszczam, że mógłbyś uznać to za naszą oficjalną rezygnację z naszych stanowisk. *(Willow, Stella, Tula, Earlene i Penelope Bronto uśmiechnęły się do nich) *King Dedede: Cóż, wiecie, że obaj byli razem szczęśliwą rodziną. *Kirby: To brzmi jak dobry pomysł, twoja wysokość. *(Przejście do czerni) *KONIEC *''(Zawsze gra muzyka instrumentalna)'' *''(Odtwarzane są piękne utwory muzyczne)'' *''(Odtwarzane są utwory z grania przygodowego)'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Subpages Category:Script